Alone in the Dark
by Clue-Sama
Summary: Riku is back from the darkness, but is it completely gone or what? And Sora... is he dark-resistant- because Riku is being cautious. Yet Sora seems... needy. RikuxSora, Kairi bashing... Rated M for future lemon yaoi! -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**Alone in the Dark** -A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I dun own _Kingdom Hearts_, Riku, Sora, or anyone else- I just own this fanfiction. Square Enix does own the rights, though... and Disney owns the cartoon stuff, but they're not in this, really. 

Author's Notes: Hi, hi! I just finished up my _Vampire Knight _fanficcy I was doin', so here I am with a KH one! Originally, this was to be a oneshot, but I think I'll make it a story.

Now then-- This is a RikuxSora yaoi (boy's love) with some other pairings, maybe. It takes part after KHII... Some dark themes and some lemon, lime, and other good stuff. Ah, yes, and some good old-fashioned Kairi-bashing! ;3

Enjoy and review please! (no flames... ::whine::)

-----------------

Chapter 1- Papou

-Riku-

At least the waves sound the same...

I'd always hate going to bed, now, because of two reasons.

One: I'd have to dream. My dreams consisted of the worst things I could dream of. It was pitch black, but it wasn't a normal darkness- it was alive. It would crawl and slither over me and no matter how hard I squrimed or how far I ran in the dream, it was touching me.

And two: I'm afraid I'll wake up from the darkness to find that it wasn't a dream. I'm scared that I'll fall prey to the night again and lose myself once more; that I'll wake up and I won't hear the waves anymore. I'd like to believe that I'm stronger these days, but sometimes I lie to myself. At that point, I wonder if I'm so weak that I can't even save anyone else as well, because that's what I really want.

I want to protect him. I want to protect the very sky. Sora.

But at the same time, I know that if I knew what's best I would stay away from him and his radiant light. The darkness I bleed undetected from my very pores would surely stain him.

"Riku! Riku, what are you doing out here? It's dark and everyone's gone to bed..."

I tilted my head back and looked at the upside down picture of cuteness above me. This was the sky I mentioned earlier. In fact, his equally cerulean irises glimmered in the night while his soft chocolate-colored hair spiked out haphazardly, and I absently wondered if he had to brush his hair to make it do that or if he just got up, placed the fly-aways in their appropriate cluster, and carried on.

I offered him a small smile and responded, "Sora. Why are _you_ out?"

He tilted his head to the side slightly and answered slowly, "I... didn't see you head back to your house so..."

"You were watching for me, Sora?"

I bet he didn't know I saw the blush creep over his face while he shook his head quickly and said, "No! It's just I saw you way out here on the papou tree at sunset, and then you didn't return when I went in. Then when I looked back out--"

I laughed and slipped from the curved trunk of our little papou fruit tree, and, interrupting him, said, "Alright, alright. Calm down, I was only kidding. I don't mind if you watch me."

He seemed to have caught the sly undertone in my voice as I said that last sentence. He remained embarassed while I came around to him and placed my hands on my hips. Sora got all flustered and he pouted, "'Watch you?' I don't always _watch you_ like that! Wh-who said I did?"

I smirked and ruffled his brunette locks roughly, making him lower his head and try to escape my hands. He whined more- as usual, and I answered with the question: "Who indeed? I never said 'always'. Loose lips sink ships, Sora-_kun_."

"Riku! Cut it out! Geez!" he forced a laugh because he was so obviously trying to ignore my teases... but that was no fun. No fun at all...

I made a noise of false annoyment and turned away from him abruptly, taking short and angry-looking steps towards the leafy part of the tree. I heard it almost right away: "Riku?" he softly said. He was worried. He'd never want to hurt me intentionally, I'd like to think. He might not like me the same way I like him, but at least he's a good friend and person in general.

"Riku, what's the matter...?"

"Noooothing..." I said, "sadly". I fingered the green, green leaves and my eyes were looking for... _it_. I heard him come closer and I smiled out of his sight. I was going to play around with him a little more before I left him alone. What can I say? He's fun to mess with.

So my fingers found their way to a nice, firm papou fruit within the tree, and I pulled it from the branch quietly. Spinning around, I locked my aqua eyes with his bubbly ones and he looked confused. I held a serious face, holding out the yellow fruit.

"Will you share this with me, Sora?"

His mouth opened a bit and he blinked a few times while staring at the fruit silently. Then, slowly, he brought his eyes back up to my face and I held my amusement inside. His expression turned deathly serious, but I think his might've been true- unlike mine, which was an act, and I became worried. Did I offend him? Offering a papou fruit to someone like this wasn't really a mature thing to do as a joke now that I thought about it. Then again, I'd always wanted to seriously share one with him.

"Riku..."

"Yes?"

"Do you really mean that? Do you want to share a papou fruit with me?"

Having second thoughts I said, "...Sora, I--"

"Because I don't need one- I'm always going to be with you. My destiny is very much entwined with yours..." he paused and took my hands- still holding the fruit- in his before finishing, "forever."

I was speechless. What did he mean? Was he just pledging his loyalty as a friend to me, or was he proposing something further? I wanted to ask so badly, but he offered a soft smile and turned away, heading back to the wooden bridge to the main island.

"Sora..." I murmurred, knowing full well he wouldn't hear me over the soft hiss of the waves. But he did turn back to me and he said, "Oh yeah, Riku?"

"Y-Yes?" I stammered. Now it was my turn to be flustered.

"I was wondering if I could stay at your place tomorrow night...? I've been thinking that it's been a while since I've slept over your house! Like when we were little!"

At first, I just kinda stared at him. I didn't think he's be the kind of guy to ask something like that after what just happened with the papou fruit, but I ended up smiling along with him and I said loud enough, "Of course. It has been a while."

His grin widened and he waved, beckoning me.

"All right! Now come on, I don't want to have to take care of your sick butt when you catch a cold from staying out here all night."

I followed him back to his house, first, being so amazingly nice, and he stopped at his front door and faced me. I turned to him as well and jammed my hands in my pockets saying, "What is it--"

"Riku, do you like me?"

His very sentence winded me and my eyes widened while I mumbled, "What?"

Suddenly, he frowned. His eyes began to water while he hunched his shoulders up and clentched fingers and teeth. He nearly whispered, "I've been wondering for a while, now. I tried not to ask, but I want to know- do you like me?"

I want to say yes. I want to embrace him and kiss him. But why was he crying? Is it so bad that I might love him? And I couldn't answer him. I didn't want to scare him off with a yes, but I didn't want to lie with a no, so I stood silently and watched him cry.

He glanced up to see my pained face, and I looked away, unable to look at his tear-streaked one. He let out a sob and barged into his home, slamming the door behind him. I sighed

and hung my head.

Good God, he was so... dramatic...

--------------

Author's Notes: Here's the first chappie! All done! It's not as interesting as I'd liked it to be, but it's just getting started, you know. So please review and I'll slap up a nice, juicy chappie two. In fact, I think the next one might have some yaoi. Hmm ... ...

Poor Riku and his unrequited love... Girly Sora and his pressuring questions...


	2. Chapter 2

**Alone in the Dark** -A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I dun own _Kingdom Hearts_, Riku, Sora, or anyone else- I just own this fanfiction. Square Enix does own the rights, though... and Disney owns the cartoon stuff, but they're not in this, really.

Author's Notes: So... Busy... :gah: Oh guess what!? I passeded Geometry!! :DDDD Ah, and I've gotten a beta!

So anyways... This is where the plot thickens- in terms of yaoi anyways. X3 But will it be all right? Notice the actual title of the story...

Enjoy!

--

Chapter 2- The Moonlight

-Riku-

"Rikuuuuuu where's your freakin' snacks?"

I made a face at the screen of the paused video game we had been playing and I called back, "What are you doing in the kitchen?"

Sora laughed from in said room and he said, "Well, I was on my way back from the bathroom and I thought, 'Now what goes good at a sleepover? Snacks!'"

I smiled at his randomness and stood up, making my way into my kitchen. Spotting him over by the fridge, I crept up silently behind him. I stopped right behind him and waited to see if he would notice. Of course, he did not and opened his mouth calling, "Rikuuu?!" loudly before shutting the door and turning around, bumping into me. He squeaked lightly and immediately started giggling.

"Riku, what the heck are you--"

I brought my arms up around to hold the gentle curve of his back, pulling him closer to me. He was so warm...

"R-Riku?" he asked, more confused than embarrassed. I smiled softly down at him- he never did know what emotions to show at certain times.

"Riku, are you ok? Did you get sick?!" he scolded.

"Sora, stop screaming, would ya..." I murmurred- quickly trying to decide if I should... if I should... ...I leaned down closer to his lips...

Suddenly, he pulled away from me laughing, "Hey! I know what we could go get for a snack!"

I sighed and closed my eyes. Obviously, if I'm dealing with Sora, plans must be made beforehand... --

"What, Sora...?" I said, trying not to sound annoyed at his bad timing.

"We should go and get some of that imported sea-salt ice cream! I heard it's super-good! They say that it's salty, yet sweet- it's a famous treat of Twilight Town!" he cheered, pumping his fists in the air happily.

I couldn't help but smile again as I nodded.

"Alright."

"Yaaay!!" he squealed, running out of the kitchen and I wondered if he was even listening to me or paying attention when I had him in my arms...

-Sora-

_Holy... crap... _

I paused to look over my shoulder to see if Riku was coming yet. I didn't see any sign of him... then again _did_ I put on my shoes and jacket and ran outside as quickly as possible. I let out a ragged sigh and put my palms up to feel the heated blush on my cheeks.

"Was he going to kiss me!?" I hissed to myself in shock. "He was! Oh, and I freaked out, didn't I? I'm so dumb!" I pouted, knocking my fists against my skull.

I can't believe I ducked out when I was so close to having a Riku kiss. Even if he really wasn't about to kiss me, he was close enough so maybe I could have _pretended _to stumble and kiss him anyway. Of course, maybe I was just being girly... last night on my porch, he wouldn't answer me and I broke down into tears. I sighed now in mortification. I had cried right in front of Riku... how dorky.

_Still, _I thought._ He _was_ hugging me to him..._

My pondering was interrupted by Riku closing his front door behind him. I jumped a little and turned around, clasping my hands together.

"Let's go!" I shouted, trying to cover my awkwardness.

"Okay, okay. Quiet... people are trying to sleep." he said, shushing me as he came to stand next to me.

I gasped and slapped both hands over my mouth and nodding like a child who didn't want to wake the newborn mommy brought home. Riku laughed warmly and shook his head, walking in front of me.

--

I walked behind Riku whining.

"Lemme carry the baaaag!"

"Nope." he retorted simply.

I dove at him, fingers outstretched for the mini plastic bag with the two sea-salt ice cream bars in it. Riku lifted the bag inches above my hands and I missed, tripping over my own feet. I didn't fall, but I whined, "Why noooot?"

"Because you'll eat yours before we even get to where we're going."

"Nuh-uh! Besides, your house isn't that far away- I wouldn't finish it by then... Not that I would start on it!" I quickly added.

He smirked over his shoulder at me secretively and turned back, saying, "We're not going back to my house."

I stopped walking for a second and then hurried to catch up saying, "Where are we going then?"

"To the play-island."

--

"It's so pretty at night, huh, Riku?" I said, laying flat on my back in the sand, staring up at the stars- the other worlds that Riku had so desperately wanted to see at one time

.

"...Yeah," he replied, sounding distracted and I turned to look at him- he was reaching into the bag. Eventually, he tossed one of the treats at me, making me sit up to fumble with it as I caught it. Removing the paper from it and putting it in my pocket, I laid back down with the end of the ocean-blue frozen dessert in my mouth.

"Mmm! It's delicious! It really is salty and sweet at the same time...!" I mumbled loudly.

Riku crawled over to me with his in his mouth as well and sat next to me, agreeing honestly.

"I wonder if the moon is a world, too?" I asked, absently.

"Could be. I'm not really worried about it anymore. I've seen plenty."

I laughed a bit at that, glancing over to see the moon's light dancing in his silver hair. Whether it was a world or just a rock up there, reflecting the sun's light, I didn't care. It made Riku even more beautiful.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying good food and company before I said quietly, "Riku...?" I said when I finished my popsicle.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I found you."

In the corner of my eye, I saw him turn to look at me. I kept my eyes focused on the dark blue silk of the night sky.

"You know... I had fun on my adventures... but there was always a hollowness to my heart." I turned to look at him finally- he looked surprised, but I continued, "It was because I couldn't find you. I'm positive."

"Sora..."

"And then," I smiled brightly and returned my gaze to the sky's abyss, "When I realized that you really were ok... I just... couldn't wait until I found you. And you know what? My heart really is healed and complete again. I didn't even care if you looked like Ansem when I got to you. When I closed my eyes, I could see you. It was _you_. I hadn't seen you for more than a year, remember? I cried then..." I closed my eyes as the memories came back of how relieved I was to get him back.

"Sora."

"Hm? Oh!" I opened my eyes to apologize for being such so mushy, but when I did, he was leaning over me, one hand placed on my other side from where he was.

"R...Riku..." I whispered unintentionally.

"And don't run away this time," he said quickly before leaning down to close the distance between our lips. I only whimpered a bit and squeezed my eyes shut at the taste of more sea-salt ice cream on his lips, but keeping my lips loosely closed so that he could do what he wished. He didn't though and he pulled away whispering, "I'm so stupid..."

"What? Riku?" I said, noticing that I sounded a bit breathless.

"I'm sorry, Sora..." he said, sitting back and looking in a completely different direction than where I was.

"Riku, what are you saying? I--"  
"I can't do this," he interrupted, finally looking back at me, but his aquamarine iris' were pained. I frowned as well and didn't say anything, but I avoided his scornful look at my want for him and looked at his melting sea-salt ice cream that caught the moon's rays just as nicely as Riku's hair that he dropped in the still-warm sand...

_He can't because he doesn't feel the same..._

-Riku-

_I can't because he doesn't feel the same..._

_He was only telling me a story... why'd I get all worked up..._

I could not look at him again, so I stood up, offering my hand to Sora, tentatively. He did not take it, but stood up on his own and walked past me hurriedly to the boats. I kept my eyes to the ground as I followed... By the time I got to the pier, he was already seated in the rowboat we took here. I sighed inwardly at the hurt look on his face and wished that it was the happy, goofy grin that he had as he belted a pirate's song that he had learned from one of the world's that he had visited out to the night like he did on the way here while I rowed, laughing at his sillyness.

But he wasn't smiling one bit as I carefully got into the wooden boat and picked up the oars, rowing. It was a blunt silence now as we got closer to the mainland. I tried not to say anything, but I didn't have to worry about it for too long because Sora murmured, "I'm not mad."

"..." I cast a look his way in question.

"I just... we can still be friends, Riku," he said, sounding a bit more hopeful.

"That's good." I said, smiling, seeing the happy glint in his eyes that were lit by the moon.

Well, at least he's still my friend... without him, I don't think I could stand the dreams.

--

Author's Notes: Well! In case you didn't pick it up in the story:

Sora didn't mean, "I'm not mad because you kissed me." he means, "I'm not mad that you rejected me."

And: "We can still be friends" means "It's ok if you don't love me like that, I'll still be your friend."

And for Riku: "I'm so stupid" and "I can't..." ((etc)) is just Riku apologizing to Sora for pushing himself on him because he "knows" Sora only likes him as a friend. Besides... he doesn't want to taint Sora with his darkness.

See, they don't know that the other is actually in love with him. Cause Riku thinks that Sora doesn't like him like that and was forgiving him for the fact that he gave in to his feelings a bit and kissed him. See what I'm sayin'? I have to make them not know what the other is talking about exactly! It makes the reader angry because the characters are so clueless! X3

Review! ;3


	3. Chapter 3

**Alone in the Dark** -A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I dun own _Kingdom Hearts_, Riku, Sora, or anyone else- I just own this fanfiction. Square Enix does own the rights, though... and Disney owns the cartoon stuff, but they're not in this, really.

Author's Notes: Heehee! Thank you for the little rp in one of the reviews! It was funny! X3 I enjoyed reading it ((and all of the other reviews- trust me)), and it made me want to update instead of doing my homework... ... :ahem:

Anywho... here you go!! :slaps you with an update!:

Enjoy!

--

Chapter 3- Good Morning

-Riku-

In my dream... it's crawling over me... it's touching me... but I'm just laying there.

It was like getting an operation done, but the anesthesia only half-worked, paralyzing me but allowing me to feel the excruciating pain. I could lay and watch, no, _witness_ myself being covered by the black air that was my darkness. I could see my body, pale, naked and unscathed, but as soon as it came in contact with my bare toes- it hurt. It burned. And I could feel the blood running down the arch in my foot to pool around my heels. I would open my mouth and try to scream as it ran, freezing cold, up my legs, my stomach and my neck, but when I enhaled to cry out, I would get lungfuls of the black. Then I would start to drown in my own blood as it gathered in my body and start oozing out of my mouth and my nose and my very _eyes_... slowly... painfully...

And then... something, or more like nothing would wipe it all away. It wasn't a black nothing, but a white something-- or maybe the white was a nothing. It was pure and I was numb to everything as it went pleasantly warm and quiet until--

"Riku?"

"Sora."

He would call me from the black.

--

My eyes shot open and a cold sweat had made itself at home on my neck and forehead. I licked the salty presperation from my upper lip and looked to the side, noticing that I was alone in the bed with no covers. Last night, Sora and I had shared his bed with his head at the foot of the bed and I was positioned correctly. I had spent the shared, almost uncomfortable silence before we fell asleep wondering if his feet contain one of his "sensitive spots".

Suddenly, I was aware that Sora was bent over at the waist by the side ot the bed with his hands braced on his knees, watching me intently. His pajamas consisted of boxers... as did mine, but I didn't really linger on that because he asked, "Are you all right, Riku?"

I went to answer, but went I made any kind of sound, it was scratchy, so I swallowed and a stinging sensation filled my throat. I sat up and put my hand to my neck.

"S...Sora...?" I rasped.

Well... that was all it took-

"Ohmygosh!! Rikudidyouloseyourvoice?!" he cried, jumping onto the bed, straddling my waist with his knees and forcing my head back into the pillows. My eyes widened at his sudden closeness and I could feel his cool breath tickling my nose as he was literally bearing over me. I blinked about twice before managing to scrape out, "I... think... so..." which made him fall back onto his butt so his bottom was firmly planted on my crotch. I tried _so hard_ not to think about how supple it felt through our combined pajamas or how petite it was... or how it would look if his head was thrown back in unbridled ecstasy...

"We hafta get you to a doctor!" he squealed, bouncing up and down on my groin. I felt my face heat up along with a certain area of my anatomy. I closed my eyes tight and willed myself not to get a hard-on with him right ontop of it. We were only wearing these thin boxers, so he would definitely feel it.

And do you _know_ what he did next? He began writhing and wiggling, grinding himself on me whining, "I can't believe you got siiiiiick!!"

That was the last straw- I growled and sat up, grabbing his bare arms.

"Tea." I barked roughly, locking eyes with him. Of course, he wasn't confused with my serious look and only chirped, "Oh, good idea! Warm tea will do a sore throat good!" And thank God, he hopped off of me and bounded out of his room.

I sighed (which came out as an inhuman snarl) and flopped back onto the matress, making Sora's scent poof out around me. I smirked as I recognized the girly scent of paopu ((I'm using a different spelling than the first chappie- I know, but I don't care- you know what I'm talkin' 'bout. )) and 'island breeze' (as the manufacuters called the fake smell of the ocean's winds) of Sora's shampoo. Besides, when Sora and I go out, running around like morons by the seashore; if I catch him, he smells like the seabreeze and purity anyway.

I sat up and stood on the bed, stretching my to my full height, groaning at the fantastic feeling of almost all of my bones cracking at once. I jumped off of the bed and grabbed a dark blue tank top to slip on just so I wouldn't be all exposed. I looked around and found my black athletic shorts that Sora had stolen last week to put on to hide that slight erectiona little better that a hyperactive Sora had caused.

Of course, had I known that Sora was going to come in with the boxers still on... but wearing a pastel green apron with one tray of toast and eggs balanced on one hand and one hand holding the mug of tea... I probably would've put on about three more pairs. I gulped, ignoring the burning in my throat and sat back down on the bed, watching him beam at me and saunter over daintily. He carefully laid the trays on the low bed, but he had to bend over a little and I honestly tried to look at the food, but... his butt was _right there_ and the frilly bow of the apron above the sight was like a "For Riku" gift tie.

"Ok!" he clapped his hands together and stood up straight making me snap back to attention, too. I scolded myself inwardly for still thinking of him like that so frequently. I did not forget last night on the play-island- I should be grateful that he said that he'd still be my friend.

I smiled lightly at that while he continued, "You," he pointed at me dramatically, "are sick. You cannot speak. You cannot take care of yourself..." I opened my mouth only to have it quickly filled with dry toast. I gave him a glare as he wagged his finger at me, accusing toast crumbs flying off of those fingers.

"Hush, Riku, lemme finish!" he pouted with a hand on his shapely hip. He turned, pacing back in forth in front of me with a Sora-soldier march. I watched that line on his back that told of where his spine was move with his steps and his shoulder blades writhed around under his skin as he waved his hands about still listing my disabilities:

"You cannot go anywhere without me, your guardian. You cannot... um... play! You can't play. You cannot..." he turned to see if I was listening to see me spreading some butter and jam on the toast. His happy, blue eyes sparkled and before I knew it I was snatching the tea off of the tray as he pounced up on the bed again, landing on his hands and knees. I saved the tea, but he yanked the toast messily away from me, purring, "You cannot feed yourself, Riku."

I felt my stomach flip and I said, or maybe squeaked, "What?"

"That's right!" he gave a self-satisfied grin and sat on his butt, grabbing the butter knife and putting too much jam on the toast. "_I'm_ taking care of you, now, and I'll feed you."

I made a faux-annoyed face and took a pouty sip of the hot tea, and it felt good warming its way through my dry throat. Putting the mug on the sidetable, I watched Sora dig the knife into the jam pot again, smearing it on the poor, mangled toast. I frowned and reached out to take it from him. He moved his hand. I smirked and pushed the tray over to the other side of the bed before pushing Sora back onto the bed roughly, making him squeal with laughter. I braced my body above his and finally got the abused breakfast meal back from him. He giggled as I gave the mess of toast, jam, and butter a questioning look, but his laughter died in his throat as I looked at him mischeviously.

"Oh no..." he said quietly with a smile, but I quickly shoved the toast in his mouth before he struggled too much. We stifled our laughs as much as we could as he fought to chew the thing before gulping it down. I could see the lump slid down his throat and he panted for air when it was gone saying, "Jeez, Riku, you coulda choked me."

"You didn't," I whispered. I couldn't talk anymore, really.

"Whatever," he breathed another laugh and settled for smiling up at me. I noticed the... debris all over his cheeks and my smile faded into a soft concetrating look- the kinda look someone gives before they lean in for a kiss. But I didn't try that; instead I brought my fingers up to run one through the jelly and butter on the corner of his mouth. His jovial look went away as well and his eyelids fluttered at my touch. When I thought that I should maybe stop before he got mad at another advance on him, I attempted to withdraw my hand.

However, he nearly hissed, "Wait!" and snatched my fleeing wrist. I let him, seeing the small blush on his cheeks. He took my hand in both of his and pulled at my hand in various areas until he had my fingers somewhat seperated. My breath caught when he slid two of my sticky fingers inbetween his lips, sucking gently. I watched him as his eyes slid closed, entranced at the way his mouth felt around my fingers: hot and moist. His tongue was rough and slick as it swept up the side of my pointer finger and then slipped in between the two of them. I could hear the suction in the silence- I couldn't speak and he was busy, so I heard that along with the low rumble of a moan in his chest when he drew my fingers out; they were clean.

I waited until he let me go and opened his eyes a little, looking up at me, red-faced, in embarrassment, to take my hand back. He didn't look at me while I stayed on top of him, so I backed up. He sat up and licked hs lips and I kept watching him.

"...The food and tea will get cold, Riku." he murmurred.

I started at his soft words as if he was an abusive parent who HAD to be obeyed and began eating. I wondered absently if not being able to speak forced me to notice things more than usual. I sure noticed the erotic look on Sora's face while he cleaned my fingers and the sexy undertones in his words this morning.

_Maybe he does like me a bit... he seemed to enjoy doing that._

-Sora-

_Perhaps he likes me a little more, now. He seemed to enjoy that..._

I stood up and drug an arm across my gritty mouth and looked over my shoulder at Riku. He was eating and looking a little red. I smiled. I had made him blush.

I told him that I was going to get dressed and pretended to miss the hesitation in his nod as I gathered some clothes and went into the bathroom, tossing the apron out behind me.

_I wonder what Riku was dreaming about...?_ I pondered while taking a quick shower. I popped open the cap for my favorite Destiny Island scented shampoo and squeezed some in my hand.

Lathering it in my hair, I recalled the squirming form of Riku that stirred me from my sleep with a foot in the eye earlier in the morning. I had went to slap him, but I heard his strangled cries and crawled back up to his head in concern. His hands were clawing at his chest and neck as if trying to get something off of himself. It scared me...

I closed my eyes and rinsed my hair, letting the suds slide off of me-

_It scared me when he said my name, too. Was I hurting him in his dream?_

I was so lost in thought thatI didn't hear Riku come into the bathroom...

--

Author's Notes! Oh God! Expicit actions in this chappie! X3 Sora's gettin' kinkeh! yay!

Yes, yes I'll see what I can do about the next chappie having lemon.

Hey I'm working on shower scenes in both of my currenly in-progress stories! I'll have to differenciate.

Reviewwwww!


	4. Chapter 4

**Alone in the Dark** -A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I dun own _Kingdom Hearts_, Riku, Sora, or anyone else- I just own this fanfiction. Square Enix does own the rights, though... and Disney owns the cartoon stuff, but they're not in this, really.

Author's Notes: X3 I was given yet another lovely RP XDDD Brings a smile to meh face. :D Leave as many as you like. I am thankful for the other reviews too; I'm glad people are actually paying attention to the dreams too. Yes, they are muy importante! :huggles all readers and reviewers: You are needed and appreciated! :3

Anyways... I think this one will have a bit of yaoi (not quite lemon) in it and... perhaps a little more dreaming.

Enjoy!

--

Chapter 4- Baby Steps

-Sora-

Shaking the water off of my head, I stepped forward to turn the shower off, deciding that I would ask Riku about his dreams. If I was in them and hurting him, perhaps telling me about them would make them go away...

I stuck my hand out of the curtain to grab my big, favorite orange towel off of the rack and pulled it back in, wrapping it around myself. Finally, I pulled back the curtain, stepping out of the tub, but when I looked up, there was something... _different_ about the bathroom. I blinked as I realized what it was: Riku was in there, too, reaching up into the towel shelf- not three feet away from me.

We stood there looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds in shock before Riku's eyes drifted over the neon towel and he turned his head away murmurring, "S-Sorry... I'll go--"

"Riku?" I practiacally whispered before I could stop myself.

"Yeah?" he looked over his shoulder to see me with my head down, looking at the now wet tile floor.

"...Do you hate me?"

His eyes widened and he turned his whole body to face mine. I had already tried to ask if he liked me, but that didn't work. So maybe if I asked the opposite, it would feel different, yet the same, right? Judging by his body language so far, though, it looked like the same result. I began to quiver with sadness and I clenched the towel harder around myself.

"I-It's alright if-if you do..."

"No... I don't hate you, Sora. I never did."

"Y-You don't?" I murmurred, daring to look up at him and hoping the unfallen tears in my eyes weren't noticable.

"No," he said softly and smiling warmly- well, warm for Riku, anyways.

His smile turned a bit pained, like he wanted to say something, and he even opened his mouth to say it, but he just sighed and shook his head; slightly turning to leave. However, I stepped forward a bit and said, "Wait, what is it? Riku...?" He made a small noise and returned to facing me completely, but he looked off to the side as if thinking whether if he should talk or not. Finally after catching a pout on my face he started, "Well... I was thinking back... to when I used to hate everything..."

"When you were in the dark?" I clarified.

"Yeah... when I was in the dark. It was like nothing was dear to me... except for one thing."

I titled my head to the side. "What was that one thing?"

He looked surprised for a moment and then laughed a bit, "It was... Nothing, Sora. Nothing. But that one thing eventually made me see that perhaps I just hated the darkness I was in. I had turned to it for strength, which actually made me weaker, but I don't think I ever really liked the crap anyway."

"That's because you never did belong in the dark Riku," I told him with a smile. "You belonged in the light with me and all of your other friends. You know, I even think Axel coulda been like us- I think he had a heart..." I faded off, thinking about the crazy redhead, now, forgetting about the thing that kept Riku's light alive while he wandered through the blackness.

"...I think I might've belonged there..." he mumbled, looking upset again.

"No, you didn't Riku!" I whined. "People like Xemnas and- and Maleficent belonged there! Not you! You weren't like them!"

"But Sora--"

"Organization XIII where bad! They were after people's _hearts_! Whose heart did you take?" I demanded, upset.

"...One too few." he answered quietly, looking at me in the eye, his aqua ones holding a different meaning of his words. At that time, I was still all worked up about his being light, not dark, and I shook my head, flinging water everywhere. He wasn't understanding me. I know that his heart

was weak and he fell easily to the darkness in him, but of course I wasn't going to say that.

However, his heart was stronger now, he had fought the darkness off!

"Riku..." I sighed finally, calming down. "It doesn't matter now. You're here, with me."

"...Yeah. I'm glad you got me outta there- the dark."

"Silly. You got yourself out!" I giggled.

"... ... Hey, you know... that tea worked. Although, I don't think that I was really sick, " he commented.

"I know. But it was fun anyways!"

He only looked at me with an amused look on his face. We stood for a few more seconds with Riku still looking like he had something to confess, but I didn't pry any more. Lots had been revealed about how he felt about the past now, so I guess I was satisfied for now. I can't believe he still feels like he is part of the dark! Riku couldn't be! Look at him, he's so much nicer these days, too. Besides, if he was still harboring some darkness in him, he would have told me.

And if he was still part of the darkness, then I'd just have to go with him into it, if there's no other way. Just like last time, I was prepared to be the darkness with him.

-Riku-

I can't tell him... I can't tell him about the dreams. He doesn't even realize that he was my light the whole time. If it wasn't for him, I would have really lost it. Even now, in these freak-dreams, he's the one who calls me back. And he doesn't know the darkness is still part of me, he thinks that I'm pure and that he's safe. He's not... perhaps I should warn him... to spare him the horrors.

"...Sor--" I was silenced by his lips.

He was closer than I thought, and all he had to do was lean up and press his soft, warm lips against mine. I just sat for a moment, not responding and I heard him moan a little bit before he came even closer, pressing his moist, covered body against me and wrapping his arms around my neck. Hesitantly, I brought my arms up around him, pulling him closer... Was this a trick? ...I tilted my head to better fit our lips... Was he testing me? ... I slid one of my hands lower over his bottom to hold him there- the towel was down to his knees and as I wished that he had a shorter towel and I heard his soft squeak from my action, I didn't care if he was testing me. He should've known that if he tested me this way, that I would fail.

I felt his lips turn up into a sly smile at my groping him and he backed away a bit with his arms still around my neck. He moved his head to rest on my shoulder so I couldn't see him. However, I did see the towel loosen around his body and when it fell away, he didn't move to get it back. I removed my hand to let it fall all the way to his feet in favor for his bare, damp skin. Placing my palm flat on the small of his back, it felt hot... I nudged my shoulder to make him look at me. He groaned and slowly moved back. He looked angry that I wanted to see him... and his furious blushing. I smiled- well okay, he looked more pouty than angry.

"R-Riku..." he whined.

"Okay, okay." I conceded while he buried his face back into my shoulder. So he didn't want to look at me right now. That was fine- I understood his embarrassment- he was naked. I wedged my thigh in between his legs and before I even touched what I was going for, he gasped and both his legs and arms tightened around whatever they were on. I froze.

"Sora?"

"D-Don't..." he whispered shakily. I frowned. Wow, he was really scared. I removed my leg and stood not doing anything- his head still on my shoulder. What should I do, then...? I suppose just some small things.

"Sorry..." I whispered and tried out a small nip to the shell of his ear. He only shuddered and I figured that was okay, then. I bent my head and licked some condensation from his shoulder, in the dip of his collarbone where it was visible from how his arms were up on my neck. He whimpered then and louder and more... squealy when I started leaving a mark. My hands only moved up and down his back, sometimes going over his butt. I couldn't really do anything else- he was too afraid...

While this was happening, I confirmed that he definitely lusts me at least. But it was funny how he readily teased me with sucking my fingers or kissing me, but isn't ready for more sexual things. I mean, finally getting him naked- of his own free will- is great and these little, intimate things are good, but the poor thing is so... skittish. It was cute.

Suddenly, I felt something pressing against my leg. I paused what I was doing to pull back to see what it was. However, Sora whined roughly and loudly in protest into me and held me to him so that I couldn't see my leg, but only down his back. I only smiled and tried not to laugh when I figued out what it was. He had a hard-on and I guess he didn't want me to see.

"...Sora, I'll take care of that if you want me to..." I offered gently.

"No...! I...I'll do it myself... please." he whimpered, his fingers finding my scalp and gripping my hair close to it. I winced and nodded. He arched his waist out to get himself off of my leg and he gradually moved back until his arms dropped from my neck, but mine still stayed holding him. He glared at me to make sure I wouldn't look down- I didn't and tried to keep only a loving smile on my face. Kind of hard when his lips were in an angry pout and he was shaking slightly from bashfulness.

Quickly, he gave me another kiss on the lips and pushed me away pretty hard. I just let him and turned to stumble out of the door. I finally let myself snicker a bit when he slammed the door behind me. He was so easy to embarrass. I barely did anything, I guess he just bit off more than he could chew that time. But being naked at all was a big step.

_He must like me alot if he wanted that, _I thought to myself, happily.

--

The rest of the day pretty much consisted of going to the play-island. We didn't really talk about the bathroom incident, but if we had a moment of silence, Sora would get all flustered and run off ahead of me saying something about how we haven't done so-and-so in a while.

And one of those so-and-so's was a camp-out under the stars on the little island with the paopu tree on it.

We constucted a sort of lean-to out of a blanket and some huge paopu tree leaves tacked to two close coconut trees and laid some more leaves on the ground to lay on. Sora had gotten a paopu fruit and tentatively offered it to me. I looked at it for a moment and then bit one of the corners off while he held it out for me to take. He blushed even more than when he got it, but broke into a fit of giggles when I made a face from the tanginess of it. He stifled them with his own bite of the fruit. As he chewed, trying not to make a sour-face, I said, "Well, now our destinies are officially intertwined..." He paused in his eating and looked at me. I turned from the stars to look at him as well and I saw his blush return. I smiled smartly at him and he swallowed his mouthful. Just like in the bathroom, he jumped forward and kissed me on the corner of my mouth and flew back down to lay on his side. facing away from me. I openly laughed this time and said, "Goodnight, Sora..."

"G-Goodnight, Riku..." he peeped.

--

It cut my arm off and blew me up.

It was like all of the other times... but it cut a limb off. It didn't just slither over my body now, it cut across my skin like a snake made of razors. Everywhere it touched, it felt like ice and fire at the same time and while it learned to cover my eyes, I could feel my chilled blood running everywhere. Last time, it only seemed to draw blood in a few areas, but... it felt stringy this time. And as it etched up my vulnerable form, I tried to bear it and wait for Sora to come. I bit my lip so hard that I beat the dark to making it bleed. I thought it was about time for me to wake, but suddenly, I felt it under my skin, inside of my shoulder, wrapped under my armpit. I turned my head to see it, and I could- the dark wanted me to witness the reality of what it had on me.

My eyes widened only to be sprayed full of blood when the shadows burst from inside of my arm out to seperate my arm from my black-covered body. It literally exploded from me, being tossed away from my neck, the blackened limb sliding across the non-existant floor with its own fluids. The moment the darkness waited for- I opened my mouth to scream and cry out. It engulfed me, covering my face and going into every opening on my head. I felt it squeezing around my heart, but even more so my lungs. It squeezed there harder... I could feel the darkness peeking out of my severed veins at my exploded shoulder, examining its work. I retched at the thought, but that quickly stopped when the intruder tightened on my lungs.

"S...or...a..." I choked out. Where was he?

It got tighter... I tried to cough, but nothing happened, I only added pressure to my chest.

"S..." I couldn't speak anymore.

My fingers tightened around my hands at the unbearable weight and it felt like my chest was being inflated... over-inflated. I couldn't breathe...!

"Riku."

My chest popped.

--

I shot up, gasping for air, eyes wide. I put my hands to my chest to find it intact and not covered in blood or in the freezing, inflamed darkness. I felt a dull ache in my shoulder and grabbed at that next. My arm was still there...

I sighed heavily, and turned to look to my other side. Sora lay there- his body facing where I was, looking like he was dreaming himself. His face was illuminated by the bluing sky and I could see a small blush over his cheeks. He rolled over onto his back and his hands moved to lay on his chest and stomach.

"N...Not there... Riku... D-Don't... I'm not... I'm not ready..." he mumbled.

I blinked and could only imagine what he was dreaming of. At least his dreams didn't have the darkness. Mine seemed to be working their way up to killing me.

--

Author's Notes: Whew! All done! I typed this one in one, late-night sitting. X3 Anyways. Oh noes!! Riku's dreams are destroying him now!! DX They pop him! And the chappie title can be taken in more than one way- either baby steps in Sora and Riku's relationship or the dreams.

Speaking of those two. Awwww!! Sora-kun! That was cute. :3

Heehee, I used "popped" 'cause it's more morbid. And does the paopu tree island thing have a name? I've heard it be called "Riku's Island" because that's where he always sits and I think I've heard it called "Paopu Island" 'cause that's where the only paopu tree is on the island... Does it have a name?

Oh and if you've been reading my other story in-progress: _Under Our Noses, _it might be a while until I update, cause I have NO idea what should happen next, but I have recieved a whine that Ichiru should've kept going after Zero... -- That prob'ly won't happen but I might do one with them. PM me if you have a suggestion for a story for any manga/anime, etc.. ((Perhaps a nice RoxasxSora? Gimme some plotline.))

Revieeeew pleeease! XO


End file.
